Blackismanycolors
by pinksea67
Summary: The Black house learns a bit about real life


Regulus Arcturus Black got out of the steaming shower rubbing his hair dry. It felt good to be home in Grimmauld 12 again. He had just finished fourth year and was looking forward to three months of relaxation before he started his OWL year.

He tied the towel around him and walked into his ornate room. Like the rest of the house it was all wooden, covered with thick carpets and drapes, and elaborately designed. It was semi lighted; the lights in the Black house never being fully on. He added his own special touches of green and silver, to show his pride of being in the infamous Slytherin house.

He put on a velvet jumpsuit, wanting something warm, comfy and lazy. The June evening air was unnaturally cold with the wind fogging the windows. He flicked his wand at the fireplace and soon a warm fire was on.

Just as he was about to lie down on his bed with his favorite mystery novel the dinner bell rang. He groaned; dinner was a must in the Black house regardless of whether he was hungry or not. And tonight was the first dinner after coming back from Hogwarts and there were always a few heated lectures there.

He got up and put a robe over his jumpsuit and made his way down the thin staircase to the dinner table. Sirius was already there, but no sign of his parents. The smell of the roasted chicken and gravy was enticing but the rule of the house was to always let the parents serve first.

So they sat there in silence. It was always awkward the past three years coming back from school. They had spent so long as enemies at school, mostly because of their friends, that they didn't how to behave at first when they were left alone in their natural environment.

Indeed, if any Hogwarts student stopped to think about it, they would be very curious about what the Black brothers would do when left in a house alone. They were both arguably the most famous students in school and everyone knew how very different they were.

Sirius Black made Hogwarts history when he was sorted in Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin like all other Blacks, and very soon everyone knew him as member of the mischievous trouble making group the Marauders.

He was a rebel in every way, with an explosive temper, sharp tongue and sarcastic wit. He didn't care for society and everyone worshipped him in return. He was loud, social, extrovert, and a player with the girls. He was arrogant in his own way, being very intelligent and talented.

Although he tried so hard to distance himself from the Black family, which he saw as dominating, boring and snobby, he looked every bit as the Black aristocrat.

He was exceedingly handsome, with even features. He had a bold, straight nose with very black hair and eyes. There was a hint of haughtiness in his features, and no amount of ripped jeans and leather would remove the air of riches around him.

Regulus on the other hand was an introvert. He also had the famous Black intelligence and talent and was always top of his year. He was a dueling champion, as well as a seeker for the Slytherin team.

He loved being a Slytherin, fitting in so perfectly with his ambition, cunning and opportunism. He also loved being a Black and coming from one of the most pure blooded, wealthy and powerful wizard families, and he used it like he was royalty.

He was very quiet, and generally did not open up to people or show his emotions. His superior, pure blood attitude intimidated many people.

He was good looking, also with black hair but with startling dark, blue eyes. He had an aquiline nose with high cheekbones. He was now becoming a well-built man thanks to quidditch. But he was still as you might say a virgin, thanks to his closed up personality.

"So…" said Sirius, of course being the one to break the silence, "should we just eat?"

"Sure" said Regulus noncommittally, "if you want to get grounded."

"Ah…"

Enter the Black parents, both of them in their late fifties, having had children too old. Both wore austere expressions and glared at their children suspiciously. Both were handsome, with black hair and eyes, although old age was starting to show.

Soon after they were all eating their dinner, then Mrs. Black spoke.


End file.
